


The Thank You Canada Tour - Abbotsford

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: The Thank You Canada Tour is about to kick off in Abbotsford. What's going on with our two favourite ice dancers as they prepare to present their project to us?





	The Thank You Canada Tour - Abbotsford

**Author's Note:**

> Actual working title: Ugh idk wtf is this even?
> 
> Sorry? I really don't know what this is. Just what might be happening behind the scenes...because...we all want to know. Also, maybe the more times I put this out there, the more likelihood of it happening? (kiss for us already damn it haha)

**The Thank You Canada Tour: Abbotsford Show 1**

**October 5, 2018**

 

Tessa opened one eye; it was still dark in the hotel room. _The sun isn’t even up yet, so why am I? Right. Today's the day. It's finally here._ She felt a wave of emotions wash over her, mostly excitement and nausea. Months and months of planning had come down to this. She felt like a proud mother waiting to present her child to the waiting crowd. That analogy caused tears to prickle the corners of her eyes. That was their next big project and she was so happy and yet so terrified. Thinking about a mini Virtue-Moir being so close to becoming a reality was enough to get her sobbing, with fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Her sobbing caused Scott's arms around her to tighten in his sleep on automatic reflex. She was shaking and in near hysterics by the time Scott woke up to find her a complete mess in his arms.

 

"Oh, no, Tess, sweetie. Today is supposed to be a happy day. What's with the tears, babe?"

 

She pressed her wet face against his bare shoulder and cried harder.

 

"Shhh, it's okay. Let it out. I'm here, T. I'm right here."

 

Scott rubbed his hand lovingly on her back as she cried for all they had accomplished this year: the Olympics, the Thank You Ilderton party, the planning for the Thank You Canada Tour, amongst all the smaller projects. So many chapters were coming to a close this year. Their retirement announcement was on the horizon, making the end that much more real. She always knew one day this would be here, and now it truly is.

 

"I don't want this to be over," she blubbered between sobs.

 

"What don't you want to be over?" Scott asked softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

"This feeling…us…our skating," she hiccupped as the sobs slowed.

 

"Oh, T. I thought you were looking forward to our future plans?”

 

"I am…I just…everything is moving so fast. I don't want this to be over just yet.” She took a slow, shaky breath as she tried to shove back any leftover emotion. _Enough crying for today_ , she scolded herself.

 

"It's not, my love. It hasn't even started. We have almost two months of shows.” Scott paused as he brushed a lock of hair to the side that had fallen in front of her eyes and then he wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. “Tonight is sold out, that's pretty special for opening night, eh?" he said gently before he kissed her forehead again. He was somewhat surprised at the tiny ball of emotions he had woken up to this morning. She had been so mentally focused on the tour in the last few weeks, he had been too, and he hadn’t noticed the stress building. There seemed to be something else though.

 

“Yeah, it is,” she sighed. “I have been worried about how well the show would be received. Most venues are at or above projected, so that's a relief. I never expected to feel quite so much pressure. We knew it would be a lot, and we have a great team, I guess it just caught up with me. I'm sorry."

 

 _There it is_ , but still, he got the feeling something else was behind her tears. "It’s okay. You don't have to apologize for your feelings. Do you feel better now?”

 

Tessa nodded. _Mostly…not entirely…but enough._

 

"Is there something else on your mind, babe?”

 

“What’s not on my mind?” she laughed nervously. Her brain was a busy place, thinking about now, tonight, the next few weeks and beyond.

 

“Try not to think about the future, right now Tess. We need to stay focused on the present. The future will come later. For the next few weeks, just think about the tour.”

 

 _How does he always know?_ she thought with a smile. She rewarded him with a kiss on the lips. He knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “I love you,” she whispered. “It was all just a bit much. My feelings were jumbled. I feel better.”

“Well sometimes a good cry is just what you need. Now, on with the show?” he asked with a grin. “You’re headed to yoga again with the girls before rehearsal, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. The girls were trying to keep things somewhat normal, adding in yoga and Pilates stops along their travel route when they could.

 

“You always feel better after yoga and I think we've got enough time before the group breakfast for a little extra stress relief, eh?" Scott began nipping at Tessa's neck with his teeth. "We need to make the most of our hotel time. Tonight we'll be on the bus…in separate bunks."

 

Tessa sighed softly. "I'll miss you."

 

"I'll be right above you, Tess,” Scott whispered right in her ear, making her shudder.

 

"Close but not close enough,” she pouted a little because she knew he loved it.

 

"We made it through France, we can make it through this. Let’s just enjoy where we are now. Our journey only gets better from here. Be present today…take in every minute.”

 

“I know. I will...you too. Now, how about that stress relief you suggested?” Tessa grinned as she ran her fingers through Scott’s hair and bit his ear lobe.

 

*

 

The day was moving along faster than Tessa hoped it would. Rehearsals were already underway. Show time was in less than a few hours. She was about to take the ice with Scott for their Moulin Rouge, when he tugged her arm back into the tunnel.

 

“What?” she whispered loudly above the hum of the arena.

 

Scott cupped her chin in his hand. “I love you,” he grinned. “Be present,” he added before kissing her on the lips.

 

Tessa pulled back, “Scott! Not here!” she hissed as she looked around. Thankfully the tunnel was empty.

 

“Why not, maybe it’s time, Tess?” Scott said as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“I really think we should discuss this another time, babe. They’ve had to pause our music already. We’re holding everything up. I thought we agreed to wait until after the retirement announcement,” she sighed.

 

“T, this is our show. We can do whatever we want,” Scott countered.

 

“No, we need to stick to the schedule. What’s gotten into you?” Tessa furrowed her brow and put a hand on her hip. This wasn’t like Scott to be bringing up their relationship in the middle of a show. They were working professionals.

 

“I just love you and want you to enjoy this. You seemed so sad this morning.” He gently ran his fingers over her cheekbone and down her jawline, tracing the path the tears had taken.

 

“Well I’m over the sadness. I had a weak moment and it’s done and I’ve moved on. I’m ready to do this. Night one is waiting and so are the sound and lighting people. Now come on,” Tessa tugged on Scott’s hand but he wouldn’t budge.

 

“I’m serious though, T. I think it’s time,” Scott insisted.

 

“We can talk later, I promise. We need to get out there, Scott,” Tessa said through gritted teeth.

 

“Guys? What’s going on? Is there a problem?” Marie-France had arrived to investigate the hold up.

 

Scott straightened up, as if he had been caught by his mom.

 

“Sorry, Marie. Scott and I were just discussing something. It’s my fault,” Tessa said, accepting the blame for the both of them as she often did.

 

Scott put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. _No way you’re taking this one._ “No, this is my fault. I held us back. I’m sorry, Marie,” Scott apologized.

 

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. This can’t happen tonight. Now let’s go, we’re running behind for timing.”

 

“We know,” Scott and Tessa said in unison.

 

Marie-France shook her head and smiled. She was so proud of her babies. This show had been quite the undertaking, but they had surrounded themselves with some of the best people and got the job done. She was excited for the tour and the next Virtue-Moir projects. She and Patrice had a lot of discussions in the past few years with _their babies_ and they were excited for the future, maybe even more so than Tessa and Scott were.

 

She watched them take the ice and perform their routine perfectly. As Scott held Tessa in the final pose, instead of dropping his head towards her chest, his lips made brief contact with Tessa’s. Her eyes went wide and so did Marie-France’s.

 

 _That was not supposed to happen, was it?_ Marie-France thought to herself.

 

It wasn’t until they were off the ice and in one of the dressing rooms that Tessa had calmed down enough to speak.

 

“Don’t,” she said as she held up her hand at Scott. “Let me speak first please.”

 

He nodded. He knew he had gone a touch too far. A shoulder nip was one thing, but kissing on the lips…Tessa had forbidden that.

 

“I love you, Scott…with my entire being. I am all in for us. We agreed to keep the focus on our skating until after the tour and our retirement. Clearly you need to have an updated discussion on this topic, and that is fine. But I question your timing on this sudden urge to add lip kissing to our agreed upon PDA’s. I will listen with an open heart while you pitch this proposal to me.” Tessa’s face was steely. She was fuming on the inside, but trying to keep her composure on the outside.

 

Scott took the opportunity that was presented to him. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in both of his.

 

She gasped and shook her head no. “Don’t,” she whispered. “Not now.”

 

“I thought you wanted a proposal?” he had a shit-eating grin on his face and was near laughter.

 

“Are you being serious right now, Scott? Or are you just being silly? Because I thought after my fake proposal at Stars, we agreed to not do that any more unless it was the real thing.”

 

“Oh, this is real. I do want to do this, but you’re right. Not here and not now.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around Tessa. “I’m sorry for teasing you. I’ll be good. If you’re really not ready for lip kissing, then I will respect that and table it.”

 

Tessa closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. This was going to be a long tour, putting up with his shenanigans while in tight living and working quarters. It will be another test they’ll have to get through.

 

“I love you, goofball,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too, T.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more of these little backstage one-shots as show content comes out and my brain starts running away with it ;)


End file.
